The Measure of Love
by TheColorYaoi
Summary: In part one, it's fall and Takano wants to take Onodera on a date! And in part two, it's Takano-san's birthday! (I'm lousy at summaries... XD)


I drudgingly stepped out of the shower, dried myself with a towel and wrapped it around my waist. I made my way to my bedroom and picked out the first shirt and pants I found. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed.

Today I had a date with Takano-san.

I tried to think back- how did this even happen?

_It was the day before, after work. Takano wasn't on the train with me for an odd reason. Around 12 he had left for a meeting with an author and never came back. I just assumed the author lived far away or something, so I didn't expect him to be home that night. "_At least tonight will be peaceful," _I thought. Most of my authors' manuscripts were sent off to the printers, so I didn't have to be in work for the next few days myself. Maybe Takano's author was in Africa or something. That would really make my day._

_I got off the train, walked the rest of the way back home, and I was surprised to see a bouquet of flowers lying in front of my doorstep. "_Whoever could these be from?" _I thought sarcastically. There was only one person on this planet dumb enough to leave me flowers out of the blue and, unfortunately, he wasn't in Africa. _

_I picked them up, unlocked my door, walked in, put down my stuff and examined the flowers. They were a mix of Asters, bright shades of pink, blue, and white. Looking through them I found a little white notecard. I picked it up; it read "_Come over for dinner whenever you get home" _with a heart next to it. I flipped it over and discovered more words, "_You will come as a professional courtesy. Come over or I'll fire you". _Yup, it was definitely Takano. Wanting to get this over with, I abandoned my humble apartment and knocked on Takano's door. _

_When he opened the door he greeted me pleasantly with a smile, "Hello, Onodera." _

_He walked me in and I said "As a 'professional courtesy' this better be about work, is it?" _

"_More or less...". He answered in a tone that didn't conceal his lie. _

_On the little dining table were a few cans of alcohol and a mini lemon cake. He pulled a chair out for me and sat opposite of me. _

"_I thought I was coming over for dinner?" I said._

"_Does this not look like dinner to you?" _

"_No." _

"_Then I apologize for not meeting your expectations." I opened a can- I was going to need it._

_After one sip he began to speak again. "Onodera, I asked you over because I wanted to ask you something." He took the hand that was on my drink and held it. His expression was deep and serious, yet loving. _

"_And what would that be?" I answered _

_I was a little nervous as to what he was about to say. He wasn't going to ask something stupid like marriage, was he? He said, "I wanted to ask you on a date."_

_I was surprised, of course. Did he just ask me on a date? He doesn't even ask before throwing me on his bed and kissing down my neck! I blushed at both his question and the scene that just played through my head. _

"_A date?" I said._

"_Yes, a date." He said with a smile. He didn't look serious, but not as if he was just teasing either. I wasn't sure how to respond. Was I just supposed to say yes? What exactly did he expect me to say? _Why _was he asking?_

_Being a little unsure and confused I cast my gaze to the side and said "Uhm… sure, I guess." _

_He smiled just a bit more wide. He chuckled and said "You're adorable, Ritsu." He came to my side of the table and wrapped me in a warm hug. I shyly hugged him back and he kissed my forehead. "I'll pick you up tomorrow around noon, okay?" _

_With that, I realized two things. One, he wasn't trying to seduce me. Two, I felt this feeling that I was almost sure was mutual. The date, his warm face, the innocent hug- I felt like we were teenagers again._

And that was how I got into this mess. Maybe I should have been more excited. But I just couldn't shake off the question- _why _did he ask? I sure did appreciate it, but I was also suspicious. Not that anything really bad could come out of a date, right?

I kind of felt bad that I was making him actually asking me something for once sound like a bad thing. Isn't that what couples are supposed to do? _Not _that me and Takano are a couple, because we definitely _aren't, _but still, I could at least admit it was better than him forcing me on a date.

I heard a knock on the door. It was time for my dreadful day to begin.

I trudged my way to the door and opened it, revealing a smiling Takano-san. "Hello, Onodera. Are you ready?"

"Yeah." _As ready as I'll ever be. _

We made our way to his car in the parking lot. I took notice of him holding doors open for me and such.

When Takano was out of the parking lot he took my right hand and intertwined our fingers. The ride to wherever we were going was silent. There wasn't any kind of tension between us, it was just neither of us had anything to say.

I didn't ask any questions about where we were going or what we were doing to avoid any arguments. I just wanted to get through our "date" as fast as possible.

He drove to a local park about 10 minutes from the house. I had been here before for a meeting with an author. She had writers block so I accompanied her here for inspiration.

Since it was fall, the cherry blossom trees were bare and there were orange and burgundy leaves scattered across the grass. In the center of the park was a large pond. The water was a light olive green, a little foggy but you could still see through it. A little off to one side of the pond was a red wooden bridge with short railings to match that spread from each side of it. I could see why this would be a suitable environment for shoujo manga inspiration.

I could also see why this would be a suitable environment for a romantic date.

Takano parked in front of the pond. There was hardly anyone here, as far as I could see. He looked at me and nudged my hand a little. "I have bentos for us in the back, but I thought that we could walk around a little first. Is that okay with you?"

I blushed at the idea- a walk in the park and bento lunch by a pond? It was such an innocent date... or maybe it was just a normal date that seemed extremely simple with the history Takano-san and I had. "Sure, that sounds fine." I looked at him properly (or at least I tried), trying not to be embarrassed or anything as I usually am. It was only fair. As annoying as this "date" was, he _was _being rather pleasant today, and it'd be pretty rude for me to push him away without even giving him a chance.

He got up and made his way around the car to open the door for me.

_Am I supposed to say "thank you" or close the door or smile or something!?_ I was starting to get nervous. I always get nervous around Takano-san but this time is different because he's actually being really sweet and kind and I'd hate to be the one to screw up the date. I wondered if he felt this way also… but as if I could ask him!

He took my hand again and we started walking through the trails of the park. It looked brighter during the spring, but the atmosphere given off by the scenery of the park now wasn't exactly dark either, just more calm. _Should I huddle next to Takano, or keep my distance? How far is _too _distant? Does he think I'm not enjoying this? _

Takano snapped me out of my thoughts. "I prefer fall over spring. Spring may be warm and bright, but the shades of the leaves in fall make the area more soothing. Don't you think so, Onodera?"

I contradicted him, wanting to make conversation to hopefully ease me at least a little. "But the cold and sweaters and coats are such a pain. The air feels so fresh during spring, and the sky seems to have a bright glow to it. It's more appropriate to go outside in the spring rather than the fall."

"Fall isn't _all _that cold. Just a slight chill that you forget about if you're having a conversation with someone. In my opinion, fall is the most romantic season."

I gave him a dumb look, "I know you're kidding," I said. He looked at me confused, as if _I _was the one who wasn't making sense.

I said, "You're the best manga editor in the office, the best _shoujo _manga editor in the office, and you think fall is the most romantic season?"

"Well then, what would you think is the most romantic season?"

"It's obviously spring!"

"Spring is overrated. What's so special about spring anyways?"

"The sakura trees, of course!"

"And what's so special about cherry blossoms?"

"You can't put a large, fragile, orange leaf with holes in it in someone's hair!"

He chuckled a little before reaching behind him, and facing back at me he stuffed a leaf from the ground into my hair. "What do you think-!" He interrupted me with a kiss.

When he let go he was smirking, "See, that was romantic, wasn't it?"

I was blushing a lot- we were in public! Before I let myself get too hot-headed, I tried to take a subtle breathe. I removed the leaf from my hair, but I knew there were still fragments of it left behind. Takano helped me get it out, while smiling with amusement, but he was still trying to be lovable about it. "There, it's all off."

"Y-you know we're in public…" I started feeling more nervous with the romantic tension that started to build up with the kiss.

I was expecting an answer like 'I don't mind if anyone sees us' but instead he said "You're right, I'm sorry." I looked up at him with shock. First he takes me on a real date, and now he's apologizing for things he normally does anyways? Was this even Takano!?

"Can I.. uh… ask you something?" I said suddenly. _Oi, what do you think you're doing! The date is fine, don't make him get all fraught over you!_

He started to look concerned, "What is it? Is everything ok?"

_Crap, now he's worried about me! What if he breaks off the date and takes us home because he thinks I'm uncomfortable!? I kind of am uncomfortable, but I don't want him to notice it! _Regretting that I asked, I said "No, never mind, it's not important, really!"

Of course, he wasn't buying my excuse. "Are you sure you're ok Onodera?"

"Yes!" I tried to relax and gave him a slight smile that I hoped didn't look too fake, "I'm fine really."

Apparently, he decided to let it go as he said with a smile, "Ok, if you say so. It might rain soon so we should hurry and get back to the car so we can eat our lunch by the pond." And with that we continued our date.

_Why did you have to go and do something stupid, Onodera! Now he's going to be all worried throughout the rest of the date! _I internally scolded myself for saying what I said. Takano might not bring it up through the rest of today, but I knew he'd ask about it again sooner or later.

We finished the rest of the trail leading to the car non-too quickly. The bentos he had made were simple, just some rice and fish, though it was really good. I didn't exactly eat that morning but I didn't realize how hungry I was until I was scarfing down my bento.

Apparently Takano had noticed too. "Hungry?" he asked.

I blushed, a little embarrassed but answered with "Kind of… It's really good."

"Well, thank you, Onodera." He paused for a moment, trying to think of something to say. "You know, I never mind cooking for you. I think you like my food, and I'd be more than happy to cook dinner for you after work if you're ever tired."

"I'm pretty sure you're tired after work on the same days I am, but if you'd really like to bear that burden-"

He interrupted me, "It's never a burden for me when I get to please you."

He had built up that awkward tension again with that line he said. I say 'awkward' because I just never know what to say or how to answer when he says stuff that makes my heart flutter and my cheeks turn slightly pink. It's gotten to a point that I don't even notice when I look at the ground and hold my breath for a little longer than necessary.

However, Takano definitely notices every time this happens, but this time he responded with a different approach. He came closer in front of me and held my hand, yet another shocking action from him today.

I let out my breath, and for a moment looked at our hands that were interlaced together. Then I looked up at Takano. He was smiling at me. A warm, loving, passionate smile. The passion must have radiated from him and sprinkled onto me, as I found myself smiling the same.

At that, he hugged me tight and close, nuzzling his face in my hair. I did the same, digging my head in his shoulder. He kissed at the side of my head, behind my ear, my cheek, inching towards my lips ever so slowly, but I was the one who finally brought them together.

Throwing my pride aside, I had so much to say to him that hadn't been said due to my illusion that our relationship would grow if I stayed in my box and kept my feelings in there as well, but the truth was that would only bring us apart, especially if Takano lost his strength and gave up on trying to save the relationship that existed between us so long ago. I wished this kiss would get all these thoughts racing around in my mind to finally finish in Takano-san's. I wished this kiss would erase all the doubt, ultimately erasing all the frustration, and then I could be happy with Takano-san. I wanted all the dreams I have of me and Takano, at night when I'm really tired and can't sleep and just don't care, to come true; the dreams of us living together and running away from our families and the rest of the world, only having to rely on each other, not worrying about how we feel about each other because we show our love every day.

I wrapped both my arms around his neck, and did my best to match all the feelings I was hiding from Takano with the passion I exuded in my kiss to him.

I got so lost in the overwhelming heat between us that I didn't notice Takano-san taking over and lying us down gently on the blanket under us. He put his hand between the back of my head and the grass beneath it. We lied there for a moment, embracing each other, not only with our hands but also with our lips.

When our kiss broke at last, I realized I was a little out of breath and slightly panted for air. For a moment Takano stared at me, still smiling. "It's different showing your love in a kiss, isn't it?"

I nodded my head. It definitely _was _different.

I've tried showing my love in hugging him back or not complaining too much when we're together, but the kiss we just had was way different. _Have I ever given a kiss to Takano-san? _Even if I have, whatever happened just now was a first for me, at least. I wasn't even sure what _did_ happen.

Takano started to speak. "What you just felt when you kissed me, that's how I feel when I make love to you. I love you so much I can't express it in one kiss or three words, because actions speak a whole lot louder than words.

"And I know you love me more than you just told me in your kiss. It's ok if you don't want to tell me now, it's ok to wait a day or a month or a year, because I'll be waiting with you."

I wasn't sure how to respond to probably the most reassuring thing Takano has ever said to me. The one thing I worry about the most is Takano leaving me, and I was worrying about that today too, and he just told me he'd wait for me! I just stared into his gold-shaded eyes, not really sure what expression I was making (probably a mix of shock and desire), but I hoped it wasn't too negative.

He smiled, realizing my loss of words, and leaned back down for another kiss. Just after our lips connected I felt a drop of water hit my forehead. If Takano had felt water too, he either didn't notice or care because he showed no sign of backing off.

One drop turned into two, and five, and ten and before either of us realized it was pouring rain. Regaining composure, I pushed him of lightly and refusing to get up he said "And _I'm _the one who doesn't know about romance."

I irritatingly replied with "Takano-san, it's pouring, and it's already cold! We're going to get sick!"

He sighed and pushed himself up, then pulled me up.

We picked up the eaten bento boxes and blanket, and ran to the car that was all the way on the other side of the pond since it was Takano-san's bright idea to sit where we were.

Once in the car, we threw the trash and wet blanket in the back seat. I was soaked and was about to apologize for getting his seat wet before I realized he was soaked as well.

Takano-san turned on the car, and the heaters and seat warmers turned on with it.

And then I heard him start to laugh.

It wasn't just a chuckle either, he was laughing a lot more than I thought was possible for such a composed guy like him. It wasn't exactly cute, but kind of close, so I tried to hide the huge grin spreading on my face.

When he stopped, he exhaled and I asked "Is something funny?" a little jokingly.

With a smile he said "This date was such a dumb idea. We walked around the park, ate lunch on a pond and then it rained on us!" He took a deep breath and said "It's all just so cliché…"

He tried to hide it, but I could tell he was kind of getting down on himself for it.

"Well… I didn't mind…" I said, blushing "I thought it was kind of, uhm, sweet that you asked me on a date, instead of, like, forcing me or something…" I was looking away and I think Takano-san was too.

"I just wish I could have thought of something more original, but I wasn't sure how a library date would work so I chose this as a last resort." Then he looked at me, smiling, "But if you didn't mind then I guess all's well, right?"

I tried to look at him, but looked back down as I dared to ask the question that's been on my mind since he asked me out on this date…

"Uhm, well, about the date… w-why exactly did you ask me?" From what I could tell, he was a little confused or maybe shocked at what I said. "Well, it's just…" I paused, trying to think of the best way to phrase this. I looked up at him and a little too loudly and quickly I said, "Aren't we past the dating stage by now!?"

This time he was still shocked but his mouth turned into a (rather intimidating) grin, "So we're past the dating stage?"

I looked down blushing madly from embarrassment, "Well, given our history, I would think so!"

"Well, if that's the case, should I be asking for your hand in marriage, then?"

"NO! THAT'S NOT THE POINT HERE!" I was blushing even wilder now and Takano-san found it amusing.

Seeing me irritated, he leaned close and kissed my lips briefly, and then he said "I know our relationship is beyond what it used to be, or at least I hope it is, but you're still so distant from me Ritsu." He held my hand down on my lap, "I just wanted to get you out of your box."

Takano said that with nothing but care in his eyes, but I felt guilty. I felt like I was the faulty partner in a relationship I wasn't even sure I really wanted. My gaze remained cast aside from Takano, and seeing I wasn't intending on replying, he drove back to the apartment building, not letting go of my hand.

* * *

><p>The drive back was the same as before, silent but not a bad silent. It had also stopped raining. That didn't change the fact that both me and Takano were both soaking wet, though.<p>

I threw away the trash in a garbage can near the door and Takano lugged the wet blanket into the elevator. I offered to throw it in the washer for him but he said he'd take care of it later.

When we reached Takano's door, he started to unlock the door. I didn't know whether it was a good idea to invite myself in, I didn't even know if I wanted to spend more time with him or not, but I decided to say "Well, I should go take a shower before I catch a cold or something so-"

He grabbed my hand and tugged a little. I looked up at him, his face was totally serious. "Why don't we take a bath together?" he said.

Immediately I blushed from embarrassment, and out of habit said "W-what!? No! I can take a bath on my own!"

"You don't have to hide your feelings Ritsu."

He still looked serious, and I wasn't quite sure what he meant when he said that, but I just looked to the side and said "Ok."

He smiled at me, and then we walked in our apartment, took off our coats, put our stuff down on a coffee table and he pulled me into the bathroom. He turned on the water to fill up the bathroom, and giving me a kiss he said "Just wait for a second."

He left and returned with a few candles and a lighter. He spread the candles out around the tub, lit them, and dimmed the lights. He held both my hands, giving me another kiss and said with a smirk "Too tacky?".

Instead of answering I removed my hands from his and started to take off my shirt. He interrupted me by pushing my hands away and taking it off for me. He then started to nibble at my neck a little, and then looked back at me, smirking, and said "Now it's your turn."

I blushed when I realized what he meant. Slowly, I unbuttoned Takano's shirt with my shaking hands. I tried not to look at him, but he wouldn't break eye contact with me.

My embarrassment faded away a little as I slipped off his shirt, revealing his toned chest. _Damn this guy, why does he have to be so sexy!? _

My face got red as I stared with lust, but I snapped out of my little daze with a gasp as I felt Takano start to pull down my pants. He relaxed me with a kiss, and once my pants were off Takano started to nibble on my collar bone and I removed his pants as well, and then were both naked.

After giving me another kiss, he held my hand and pulled me over to the bathtub. He turned off the faucet, sat down in the water with his legs out and his back leaning against the back of the tub, and pulled me in with him so my back was against his chest.

Once we were settled, we held hands and just relaxed. It really was soothing sitting in the warm bath with Takano-san. Our body heat combined made me even warmer, but it felt good.

Suddenly I felt very tired. I leaned my head back into his chest and closed my eyes. Takano-san kissed my forehead and said "I love you, Onodera."

And that was our romantic date together.


End file.
